Coś za coś cz.2
Panie, astropaci odebrali wiadomość od niejakiego Goroka el Agraela, prosi o możliwość wejścia do systemu- meldował astropata, dowódca placówki nasłuchu w stołecznym mieście Eos Primae. -Gorok ? Dawno go nie widziałem-rzekł uśmiechnięty fabrykant generalny-Widocznie powstawanie jego zakonu jest już w zaawansowanej fazie. -Wpuścić go ? zapytał niepewnie astropata. - Jego? No pewnie, wyślij mu na spotkanie 2 statki minimum klasy Retribution, niech wiedzą że czujemy się zaszczyceni ich widokiem. Po czym Ironwraith dotknął skroni w której pod skórą miał zamontowany komunikator -Służba, będziemy mieli gościa,macie przygotować kolację.Gwardia Pałacowa za 15 minut pełna gotowość na moim prywatnym lotnisku,Jednostki powietrzne macie zagęścić patrole wokół miasta i poderwać rezerwy, Fili Irae z 8. i 9 mają grzać sprzęt. Kocham Imperatora ale bez przesady z zaufaniem do Imperium.Lepiej żeby mieć czym zareagować niż potem podziwiać swoje bebechy na podłodze. 15 minut później lotnisko pałacowe -Mistrzu,to miasto jest piękne-słowa te padły od jednego z młodych żołnierzy, w opinii Goroka niezłego kandydata na marines a może przyszłego kapitana 2 lub 3 kompani- miasta większe niż na naszej planecie a wszędzie zielono i czysto-dodał rozmarzonym tonem. -Wiem że jesteście zachwyceni, ale mimo tego że się znamy Ironwraith nie przyjmie nas jako swoich przyjaciół , choć nie da tego po sobie poznać. Nie ufa Imperium, zresztą jakbyście byli mniej zajęci podziwianiem widoków to pewnie zauważylibyście całe skrzydeł kanonierek i myśliwców otaczających naszego Thunderhawka .Do tego na spotkanie z nami nie wysłali kurtuazyjnie jakiejś fregaty lub lekkiego krążownika tylko dwa największe znane okręty kosmiczne ludzkości. Entuzjazm zebranych przygasł od razu po tych słowach mistrza. Zdali sobie sprawę że są jedną kanonierką na zupełnie obcej planecie pełnej sił do ataku po którym nie zostałyby z nich nawet szczątki. Tymczasem na lotnisku dowódcy cerberyjscy na czele z Ironwraithem podziwiali przybycie gości. -Dawno nie widziałem tak stareńkiej maszyny - stwierdził lekko chichocząc zastępca Ironwraitha na stanowisku przywódcy kultu marsjańskiego, tech-kapłan. -Imperialnego mechanikusu nie stać na nowe czy co ? Na te i podobne opinie na temat lądującej maszyny Ironwraith zimnym tonem stwierdził. -To są nasi kontrahenci handlowi, nie mam zamiaru wysłuchiwać podobnych uwag! Imperium tkwi w stagnacji pod rządami bandy kretynów, fakt, ale to ze my zachowaliśmy część impetu ze złotego wieku nie czyni nas lepszymi.Do szeregu!!! -dodał wściekły. W międzyczasie kanonierka w malowaniu podobnym do znanego od lat legionu a potem zakonu Salamander osiadła na płycie lądowiska. Po otwarciu włazu ze środka wymaszerowało kilkudziesięciu ludzi.W tym małym tłumie wyróżniał się olbrzym w pancerzu terminatorskim.Po obu stronach towarzyszyło mu 2 marines w pełnych pancerzach wspomaganych w malowaniu Salamander. Resztę stanowili zwykli ludzie- każdy w karapaksie w barwach czerwono zielonej. Widać było ich zagubienie gdy patrzyli na szeregi żołnierzy i tech-stormtrooperów na placu. Jedynie mistrz podszedł nieskrępowany do Ironwraitha i podał mu swoją olbrzymią dłoń. -Witaj, mamy ważny kontrakt do obgadania.I mamy na wymianę taką rzecz ze nasz park maszynowy chyba się konkretnie wzbogaci- stwierdził uśmiechając się przerażająco. - Mm nadzieje mistrzu, mam nadzieje.Ale może wcześniej zjedzmy coś i wypijmy.Polecam pieczone jagnięta z ziemniaczkami i zestawem surówek oraz wino z Cerberusa III, chyba najlepsze w naszej małej krainie. Po czym odwrócił się do reszty świty olbrzymiego Marines. -Panowie też są zaproszeni i nie bądźcie tacy spięci - dodał złośliwie uśmiechając się - otacza was tylko kilkuset naszych najlepszych żołnierzy, nic wam się nie stanie. -Ale zabawny..-pomyślał młodzieniec wcześniej zachwycający się wyglądem miasta.Fakt bycia otoczonym przez tak zaawansowane wojsko powodował ze po plecach ciekł mu zimny pot.Ale widok Goroka spokojnie idącego z Irowraithem działał jak balsam na jego skołatane tym nerwy. -W sumie od okrętowego żarcia chce się rzygać a tu obiad full wypas, może nie są tacy przerażający jak wyglądają ? Gorok i jego gwardia honorowa stali w ciasnym luku thunderhawka, stłoczeni pomimo tego, że towarzyszyło im tylko troje marines. Młody dowódca postanowił przypomnieć swoim ludziom o odpowiedzialności, jaka na nich spoczywa. - Zwiastuny Sprawiedliwości z Incubusa, wiecie o tym, ale powtórzę - reprezentujemy Imperium - nie chcę żadnych incydentów, odwiedzamy kontrahentów. Nie przeraźcie się na ich widok, bowiem strach to doradca, którego nie warto słuchać. Wymarsz - Z ostatnim jego słowem kanonierka osiadła wreszcie na lotnisku, a rampa załadunkowa opadła z metalicznym stukiem. Po kurtuazyjnym przywitaniu się, wraz ze swoją eskortą udał się by wraz z gospodarzami zjeść posiłek i rozpocząć ostrożne rokowania. Już przy stole, ze smakiem spożywając podane potrawy przechylił się do Ironwraitha z kieliszkiem w ręku. - Twoje zdrowie Veles, posiłek posiłkiem, ale muszę się pochwalić - też przywieźliśmy "zabawki" na wymianę. Słyszałem, że udało wam się wyprodukować Glaiva - mój rodzimy zakon, Salamandry też miał 2 sztuki, jeszcze z przed Herezji. Z resztą, macie wiele rzeczy, które interesuje nasz zakon. Ale jak mówiłem, z pustymi rękoma nie przychodzę, jeszcze dziś przedstawimy na pokazie możliwości naszej... niespodzianki. - Tymczasem, w pozostającym na orbicie statku transportowym 5 ludzi w pancerzach Łowca oczekiwało na sygnał, by zlecieć na planetę, gdzie mieli dać pokaz umiejętności nowego uzbrojenia, specjalnie dla Velesa Ironwraitha. Wiedzieli, że od ich zadania zależy to, jak wiele uda się ugrać ich dowódcy. -Velesie będę miał do ciebie nietypową prośbę- zagadkowym tonem powiedział zakonny mistrz po wychyleniu prawdopodobnie 6 pucharku wina. -Wyłącz stanowiska obrony planetarnej i wystrzel w powietrze kilkanaście dronów sterowanych przez pilotów zdalnie, tylko daj im jakieś ogłuszacze na wyposażenie bo nie lubię tracić niepotrzebnie ludzi ani sprzętu. Po tak nietypowej prośbie na sali zapanowało poruszenie.Sytuacja stała się natychmiast tak napięta jakby Gorok w imieniu wszystkich Astartes wypowiedział wojnę Systemom.Jednak Ironwraith spokojnie dokończył swoje wino i powiedział. -Dobrze - co wzbudziło jeszcze większą sensację- ale flankować was będą myśliwce mojej gwardii, tak jakby komuś niepotrzebnie odbiło. -Zatem wyjdźmy na najwyższa kondygnację budynku i załatwmy sobie jakieś dobre systemy obserwacyjne- stwierdził podekscytowany Gorok. -Nie ma potrzeby- powiedział uśmiechnięty Veles- po czym ściany i sufit pomieszczenia zaczęły wyświetlać obraz nieba nad budynkiem a do tego okazało się że mozna przybliżać na olbrzymie odległości by nie wspomnieć o krystalicznej jakości dźwięku dobywającej się zewsząd. -Nidy wasze wyposażenie nie przestanie mnie zadziwiać- w zachwycie prawie wykrzyczał zaskoczony olbrzym. -Spokojnie Goroku, przekaz swoim ludziom by zsynchronizowali te swoje zabawki z nadajnikami moich myśliwców i innych statków powietrznych. Drony nie mają nadajnika i mają być jedynym celem. Będą uzbrojone w miotacze energetyczne, nic ponad chwilowym przeciążeniem systemów nie ma prawa się im stać. -Słyszeliście chłopcy, polujecie jedynie na drony, na HUDzie waszych pancerzy powinny się wyświetlać ich dane oraz wygląd.Pokażcie jak walczycie i przynieście mi chwałę. -Tak jest mistrzu.Mamy ruszać? -Zaszczyt rozpoczęcia pokazu przekazuje w ręce czcigodnego Velesa Ironwraitha. Po tych słowach przywódca Cerberusa wstał i udał się na środek sali po czym krótko rzekł. -Dawać chłopaki bo jestem ciekaw co tam macie Na rozkaz Velesa Ironwraitha piątka Łowców zabezpieczyła do końca swoje pancerze i po ostatnim sprawdzianie uzbrojenia (karabiny melta, 2 zdalnie sterowane rakiety, 5 bomb melta) wybiegli i skoczyli w przestrzeń kosmiczną, opuszczając bezpieczny schron doku statku. Był to pierwszy test nowych pancerzy w warunkach "bojowych" i operator - dowódca, podobnie jak jego podwładni trochę się stresowali. Po kilku chwilach odpalili swoje tarcze magnetyczne - jedyną ich ochronę, która, o czym dowiedzieli się tuż po starcie, za wiele im się nie przyda. Tarcza, choć całkiem mocna, nie chroniła przed bronią energetyczną, dlatego będą musieli polegać na manewrowości niż tarczy. Odpalając czujniki grawimetryczne i plazmowe dopalacze na pełną moc, pomknęli w dół, pędząc na spotkanie "wroga". Z każdym przebytym metrem zbliżali się do celu, a na ich hud - ach rosły powoli obrazy sond, które mieli zestrzelić. - Wybierać cele, najpierw rakiety, potem melty, uważajcie, żeby nie dać się trafić, bo tarcza przed ich bronią nie chroni. Najwyższy Sędzie na nas liczy - nie zawiedźmy go. - Z tymi słowy Łowcy zaczęli się rozdzielać, oznaczając na hud - ach cele, które mieli zniszczyć. Z odległości zbyt wielkiej, by sondy mogły zacząć strzelać odpalili zdalnie naprowadzane rakiety, obserwując po chwili zniszczenie wszystkich 10 celów. - Rakiety w celu, skrócić dystans i użyć melt. - Dowódca powtórzył rozkaz i wyłączył system kontroli celowania oddziału, skupiając się tylko na swoim celu - dla każdego z nich została jedna sonda do zestrzelenia. Gdy tylko sonda znalazła się w jego zasięgu, wystrzelił i odpalił umieszczone na rękach i nogach dysze, które wystrzeliły plazmowym ogniem odpychając go i ratując przez zestrzeleniem, niestety, sam chybił - melty nie były naprowadzane tak jak rakiety, a same sondy nie były znów tak wielkie. Mimo to, po 10 minutach morderczej zabawy jemu i jego ludziom udało się je zestrzelić, chociaż wystrzelali prawie całą amunicję. - Łowczy się zgłasza, zadanie wykonane. - Dowódca przekazał informację Gorokowi, chociaż ten widział całą akcję na ekranie. - Łowczy, zademonstrujcie jeszcze jak niszczycie samoloty, podłączcie się i przygotujcie do zrzucenia bomb, ale ich nie zrzucajcie. No i jeden z was mógłby pobawić się z wieżyczką samolotu. trzeba pokazać, jak nasze pole działa. Uzyskawszy pozwolenie Ironwraitha na dalszą część pokazu, Gorok przekazał swoim ludziom nowy rozkaz i obserwował, jak odlatują w kierunku samolotów i dzięki polu magnetycznemu tarcz zawisają obok samolotów i wysuwają z rąk długie tuby, którymi zrzucają poza pole bomby. Tymczasem jeden z łowców przyjmował z większej odległości serie z wieżyczki pokładowej. Ludzie na dole mogli zobaczyć, jak część pocisków omija pancerz, a druga część zawisa w jego polu. - Dobra, zwijajcie się, tylko jeszcze niech kolega pokaże, co można zrobić z orbitującą wokół niego amunicją. Wiesz Veles, normalnie trzeba by wyłączać to pole i włączać, czego nie do końca udało się nam zmienić, ale zrobiliśmy z tego kolejną broń. - Na te słowa operator pancerza, który ściągał na siebie chwilę wcześniej ogień samolotu, wystawił rękę którą inni Łowcy zrzucali bomby i ściągnął pole, a z nim pociski w małą, metalową kulę, którą złączył w jedno i wystrzelił, dzięki drugiemu, wewnętrznemu polu rozpędzając pocisk do kilkuset km na godzinę. Po tym pokazie dołączył do reszty drużyny, która wzlatywała w niebo. - Mam nadzieję, że zrobiło wrażenie. Zarówno tarcze pola siłowego, jak i uzbrojenie można wymieniać, chociaż na takie małe sondy to to nie jest dobre, ale i nie do tego ma służyć. Samolot, do którego się podczepi Łowca można uznać za zniszczony. - -Jestem po wrażeniem Najwyższy Sędzio-stwierdził wyraźnie zaskoczony skutecznością broni Ironwraith. Na jego twarzy malowało się wyraźne zdumienie, ten space marines pokazał mu właśnie broń która pozwalałaby mu wzmocnić potencjał wojsk o charakterze szturmowym w olbrzymim stopniu.Jednak zdał sobie sprawę że Imperium doposażone w takie "zabawki" dałoby radę przekroczyć obronę Systemów.A to w obecnych czasach mogło grozić dostaniem się tych pancerzy w łapska choćby Inkwizycji - nieciekawa wizja. - Pozwolisz Goroku że udam się na naradę z moimi ludźmi.Wszystkie atrakcje pałacu są do twojej dyspozycji, jeśli chcesz moja gwardia odeskortuje was na wycieczkę po mieście.Miłej zabawy wiele w tej aglomeracji was zaskoczy. Jednak zakonnik dostrzegł mimo uprzejmości dziwny błysk w oku Fabrykanta, sam nie mógł stwierdzić czy był to bardziej strach czy wściekłość. -Oczywiście Velesie, z niecierpliwością będę czekał na wynik debaty. Po zakończonej rozmowie przywódca Cerberusa udał się do sali konferencyjnej gdzie juz czekała Rada oraz dowódcy jego sił zbrojnych. -Panowie już pewnie widzieliście nagranie i analizę osiągów pancerzy "Łowca".Przeszli przez drony jak przez masło.Wiem co prawda że obrona miast i instalacji polega na sprzęcie kierowanym przez ludzi ale sama szybkosc przebicia się przez drony jest niepokojąca. -Panie- rzekł dowódca 9.oddziału Fili Irae - z takimi pancerzami dostosowanymi do posiadacza pancerza wspomaganego moglibyśmy miażdżyc wrogów szybciej i efektowniej niż kiedykolwiek!! Dajmy im za nie park maszynowy standardowego zakonu dorzućmy kilka Sicarianów i ruszajmy siać pogrom. Po dowódcy jednego z najbardziej elitarnych jednostek szturmowych widac było skarje podniecenie spowodowane pokazem nowych pancerzy. -Spokojnie Blitz, nie podniecaj się tak.Nasz przywódca chce nam przekazać raczej że Imperium z takim sprzętem może stanowić olbrzymie zagrożenie dla naszego państwa. Tą rozsądną uwagą podzielił się z zebranymi dowódca 8.Oddziału Superbian Ferrum John Stryker. Oddział ten był również jednym z najbardziej elitarnych oddziałów jednak w jego skład wchodzili najlepsi piloci Cerberusa. -Te piekielne pancerze mogą siać pogrom wśród naszego lotnictwa oraz twoich pojazdów szturmowych.Takie jest moje zdanie - te pancerze mogą narobić kłopotów. Ironwraith popatrzył na obu dowódców po czym stwierdził. -A co rzeknie Mechanikus ? -Mechanikus powie tak: Ten pancerz w naszych rękach obroni Imperium.A ryzyko o którym wspomniał Stryker nie jest aż takie duże- żaden dowódca Imperium nie wyśle armii poza Astonomican. Tylko my mamy sprzęt do wzmacniania możliwości Nawigatorów.Modyfikacje wydają się proste w wypadku tej broni wiec bez problemu dostosujemy go do tech-szturmowców. -Ostateczna twoja opinia?- zniecierpliwił się Veles. -Za to STC i powiedzmy 15-20 tys gotowych pancerzy damy im barkę kosmiczną z pełnym parkiem maszynowym i zapasami na pokładzie i przyzwoitą flotę osłonową.Pewnie będą chcieli zamówić pancerze wspomagane-damy im Mk VIII dla dowódców oraz dorzucimy trochę Mk VII i Mk VI. Dorzuciłbym jeszcze 5 Sicarianów ale na to panie sam musisz wyrazić zgodę. -Nie jesteś aby zbyt rozrzutny? To w końcu lekki pancerz szturmowy. -Panie-rzekł wstając tech-kapłan- na ten sprzęt rzuci się na pewno Harakon i Elyzia. Dałbym głowę że Kasrkini też się na niego skuszą. Tempestorzy zapewne też złożą zamówienie.To co chcę dać tym zakonnikom to będzie zaledwie kieszonkowe przy oczekiwanych zyskach ze sprzedaży. Irowraith wstał i uroczystym głosem powiedział. -Panowie po wysłuchaniu opinii moich dowódców i ciebie tech-kapłanie stwierdzam że powinniśmy zacząć negocjacje z Gorokelem. Zobaczymy ile uda nam się zaoszczędzić bo oferta proponowana przez tech-kapłana jest nad wyraz hojna.Wolałbym nie wzmacniać go tak na start- wtedy sam się zjawi by płacić za efekty jego własnego odkrycia.Do tego sprzedaż "Łowców" tempestorom którzy są blisko powiązani z Inkwizycją to głupi pomysł. Po tych słowach wyszedł by rozpocząć negocjacje handlowe z olbrzymim zakonnikiem wiedząc o jaką stawkę toczy się gra.Wiedział że musi sporo za ten pancerz dać ale już cieszyła go wizja strumienia surowców, STC oraz reliktów technologicznych płynących szerokim strumieniem do jego państwa wzmacniając jego siłę. -Dam mu nawet dwie takie barki z wyposażeniem i do tego 10 Sicarianów i nawet Glaiva dorzucę tylko żeby ten olbrzym dał mi tylko jedna rzecz oprócz tego STC-gwarancję pomocy w razie zagrożeń. -wyszeptał pod nosem zamyślony Fabrykant Generalny. -To byłoby dopiero coś, protektorat Astartes dałby nam pewność że nie wbiją nam tu nawiedzeni kolesie chcący urządzić tu jakiś dżichad w imię Imperatora. - Pozwolisz Goroku że udam się na naradę z moimi ludźmi.Wszystkie atrakcje pałacu są do twojej dyspozycji, jeśli chcesz moja gwardia odeskortuje was na wycieczkę po mieście.Miłej zabawy, wiele w tej aglomeracji was zaskoczy. Jednak zakonnik dostrzegł mimo uprzejmości dziwny błysk w oku Fabrykanta, sam nie mógł stwierdzić czy był to bardziej strach czy wściekłość. -Oczywiście Velesie, z niecierpliwością będę czekał na wynik debaty. Najwyższy Sędzia grzecznie odmówił zwiedzania miasta i wraz ze swymi ludźmi udał się do thunderhawka, swobodnie komentując odbyty pokaz. -Jest dobrze, ale musimy przekazać holo z tego pokazu tech - kapłanom, trzeba dodać coś na mniejsze cele, Tau korzystają chętnie z sond, a te podobnie jak te drony nie są zbyt duże.Nie możemy tracić na nie tak dużo czasu i amunicji. Nagrałeś wszystko Kantelu? - Na to pytanie odpowiedział idący po prawicy marines z dystynkcjami kapitana 1 kompanii. - Mam wszystko. Posłuży to do ulepszenia naszego sprzętu. Łowczy przekazał, że też wszystko nagrali. Uważam Sędzio, że to... -Kantel zawiesił na chwilę głos, jakby szukał odpowiedniego słowa -...nieodpowiedzialne, by dzielić się tym odkryciem właśnie z nimi. Ale rozumiem podstawy tej decyzji, jednak... - Ta dyskusja została zakończona Kantelu, nie zmienię swej decyzji. - Najwyższy Sędzia krótko zakończył kolejną próbę odwiedzenia go od pomysłu handlu z systemami Cerberusa. Grupa doszła do zakonnego thunderhawka, ego ludzie ustawili się dookoła, a do środka weszli tylko astartes i dowódca Zwiastunów. Po upewnieniu się, że włączono wszelkie możliwe metody zagłuszania, Gorokel ujawnił swoje podekscytowanie. - Panowie, jest zainteresowany i to bardzo.Ale to wcale nie przesądza o naszym sukcesie. Wiemy wszyscy, jak potężne uzbrojenie mają. Park maszynowy i barka to minimum, co chcę za pancerze. Ale STC wymienimy tyko za inne STC.. Glaiva nam nie dadzą, o Sicarianach też radzę zapomnieć. Ale oczywiście próbować możemy. Co możemy uzyskać? - Mistrz Kużni Niosących Karę, Hefaistos zastanowił się, wiedząc, że pytanie było skierowane właśnie do niego. Po kilku minutach odezwał się cichym, melodyjnym głosem. - Jeżeli nie uda się nam uzyskać któregoś z czołgów, to myślę, że przyzwoitą ceną za to STC będzie Stormbird. Stormeagle też się nada, ale motory antygrawitacyjne radzę odpuścić, są przereklamowane. - Z całą stanowczością zakończył tech - marines. - Mój panie, zgadzam się z szanownym Hefaistosem, jeżeli nie uda się uzyskać czołgów, któryś z samolotów godnie go zastąpi. To wspaniałe maszyny, nie tylko transportowe, ale i wspierające. Myślę jednak, podobnie jak kapitan Kantel, że spodziewane korzyści mogą zostać w przyszłości przerośnięte przez możliwe straty. - Swoje trzy grosze wtrącił także dowódca Zwiastunów Sprawiedliwości. Najwyższy Sędzia pokiwał głową, przyjmując opinie swoich towarzyszy. Kantel wstrzymał się od głosu, wiedząc, że nic więcej już nie osiągnie. - Rozumiem wasze obawy, ale zapewniam, że wszystko dokładnie przemyślałem i jest to ostateczna decyzja - ten targ się odbędzie. A teraz czekajmy na naszych gospodarzy, to do nich należy ruch. - -Nasz przywódca chyba stracił rozum- stwierdził odrywając się od kufla przedniego portera John Stryker, dowódca 8.Oddziału Superbian Ferrum. On oraz Herman Blitz jego bliski przyjaciel. Po zakończonych rozmowach i grzecznej ale stanowczej odmowie zwiedzania Eos Primae przez przybyszów postanowili odpocząć po zakończonej służbie na dachu jednego z wieżowców.Popijając najlepszy porter jakiego mogli dostać pogrążeni byli w dyskusji na temat pokazu nowych pancerzy.Dla przelatujących statków powietrznych ciekawy musiał być widok parkującego sobie spokojnie Storm Eagle z oznaczeniami elitarnego oddziału oraz dwóch postaci w pancerzach wspomaganych z piwem. -Według mnie John przesadzasz.Te pancerze owszem zapowiadają się świetnie ale do tej pory zestrzeliły raptem kilka dronów zużywając horrendalnych ilości amunicji. Do tego gdyby Veles pozwolił zerwać się twojemu oddziałowi z moim na pokładzie to nawet gdyby zrzucili ze 2 tysiące tych pancerzy to z nieba leciałby tylko złom przy zerowych stratach. -Może masz rację ale Imperium jak dostanie te pancerze to może ich posłach miliony- Dodał dalej nieprzekonany Stryker. Niezrażony uporem dowódca Fili Irae dodał po chwili. -Chłopie, co ty się przejmujesz niepotrzebnie. Koleś chce nam dać STC a nasi uczeni przerobią je na naszą modłę. Wyobraź sobie raczej jak twoje kanonierki zrzucają moich chłopaków w tych pancerzach- nawet marines wymiękają. Nieświadomy tych rozmów Veles Ironwraith siedział za swoim biurkiem. Wiedział że musi znów stanąć w obliczu trudnej decyzji. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze to Systemy znów zaliczą wielki sukces,Jednak wiedział że kolejny wzrost jego potęgi spowoduje że ta zasrana Inkwizycja a dokładnie pieprzeni Ordo Hereticus mogliby mu dobrać się po byle pretekstem do dupy. Z Ordo Xenos miał poprawne stosunki , a z odłamem Hybris nawet ciepłe.Z Łowcami Demonów regularnie handlował sprzętem do walki z demonami i był na tyle rzetelnym kontrahentem że raczej czuł się bezpieczny. Eklezja się zapluje z zazdrości i znów zacznie podjudzać, czyli w sumie standard dla tej bezużytecznej instytucji. -Imperatorze i Omnizjaszu - wyszeptał- dajcie mi siłę by kurwa to znosić. A po tym jak przypomniał sobie głębokość fanatyzmu Sióstr Bitwy i wszystkie incydenty pomiędzy nimi a choćby Dominante Tenebris lub Vermin Venator to wiedział że w razie eskalacji konfliktu obie strony będą dążyły do wzajemnej anihilacji. -I właśnie dlatego Gorok ma mi zapewnić traktowanie Systemu jako zbioru układów pod zwierzchnictwem, przynajmniej papierowym, zakonników.Te zawszone gnoje nie będą miały powodu ani czelności dopieprzać się do nas o nic - powiedział sam do siebie uśmiechając się chytrze. -A ten jego malutki zakon nie będzie się wtrącał do nas bo nawet dozbrojony dalej będzie miał za małe łapki by nam coś zrobić- dodał uśmiechając się z samozadowoleniem sam do siebie. Po chwili dotknął skroni w celu aktywowania komunikatora. -Gwardia ma dać znać Gorokowi że decyzja została podjęta i ma stawić się na negocjacje.Eskortować ma go Blitz z jego piekielną 9 na motorach.Aha po jego samego wysłać Rhino na płycie antygrav. bo nie ma sensu tracić czas. -Ehh.. Goroku, poznasz co znaczy posiadać pojazd antygrawitacyjny. Dorze że nie wiesz jakie w Systemach mamy instalacje do infiltracji-tu fabrykant zachichotał. Nawet zagłuszacze waszych kanonierek to dla nich małe piwo. Ten tekst rzucił po zamknięciu kanału łączności z Gwardią Pałacową i wracając do przeglądanie nagrań ludzi towarzyszących Gorokowi.Musiał poznać z kim handluje i na czym mógłby najwięcej urwać w przyszłych negocjacjach. - Że jakim tonem wyraził swoją... prośbę? - Najwyższy Sędzia niemal krzyczał - chociaż był gościem, jego gospodarz zbyt mocno chciał mu pokazać jego miejsce, co było niegrzeczne i...niemądre. - Przekażcie im, że przyjmujemy zaproszenie i czekamy na eskortę. Hefaistosie, Kantelu, zaprezentujemy im "Łowczych". Ostrzeżcie ich o naszym pojawieniu się, żeby nikt nas przypadkowo nie zestrzelił. - Nim Najwyższy Sędzia skończył wydawać rozkazy, Hefaistos odsłonił trzy zmodyfikowane pancerze Łowca - chociaż z oryginałem miały one niewiele wspólnego. Były one zbudowane z ceramitu, a powiększony generator plazmowy miał za zadanie dostarczać większej energii dla dopalaczy, jak dla jego broni podstawowej, jaką jest zmniejszona wersja plazmowej baterii szturmowej. W istocie pancerz ten przypominał bardziej Centuriona - bowiem podobnie jak w nim, "Łowczego" przywdziewał wojownik w pancerzu wspomaganym. Nie czekając na eskortę, troje Niosących Karę uniosło się w niebo Eos Primae i pomknęło do pałacu. Pod czujnym okiem pałacowej straży osiedli na ziemi, a swojego "Łowczego" opuścił tylko Gorok El Agrael. Pozostawiając swoich marines na straży pancerza pod eskortą udał się przed oblicze Fabrykatora Generała. - Witaj Velesie, cieszę się, że znów się widzimy. Zapewne widziałeś już moich "Łowczych" ? Wspaniała rzecz, nasi bracie już wyrażają tym zainteresowanie i to więcej, niż jeden zakon. Ale przejdźmy do meritum. Mam 20 tysięcy łowców których wymienię za 4 barki z parkami maszynowymi obejmującymi po 3 Sicariusy na barkę oraz po 1 Glaivie. O STC porozmawiamy sobie później. - Gorok zdjął swój hełm prezentując demoniczne, lecz uśmiechnięte oblicze. -Miło cię widzieć w tak dobrym nastroju że na dzień dobry zaczynasz o żartu- stwierdził uśmiechając się sztucznie Ironwraith. Koło niego w sali stała niedoszła eskorta zakonnika oraz żołnierze w cięższych pancerzach- tech-samnici w oznaczeniach 10 oddziału tech-samnitów z Cerberusa III.Mimo że opancerzeni od stóp do głów z wizjerów w ich hełmach promieniowała złość z powodu oczywistego złamania protokołu i naruszenia struktur bezpieczeństwa. -Tak więc za 20 tysięcy tych pancerzy bez żadnych modyfikacji pragniesz 4 barek, 12 czołgów Sicarian zapewne z naszymi ulepszeniami oraz 4 Glaivy. Nie wspomnę o tym że wyżej wymienionych czołgów w reszcie Imperium jest mniej niż na twoim zamówieniu. Wymienione ilości sprzętu poruszyły zebraną ochroną jak i towarzyszami Velesa.Z taką siłą zakon byłby w stanie stać sie śmiertelnie groźny mimo że tworzyło go maksymalnie kilkanaście osób.Grymas wściekłości błysnął na spokojnej do tej pory twarzy cerberyjskiego tech-kapłana po czym stwierdził. -I co z tego że dostaniesz te pojazdy?Masz ludzi do konserwacji i napraw? Zresztą bez urazy nie masz kogo na te 4 barki załadować. Po wyrzuceniu z siebie tych słów skłonił się do Fabrykanta i dużo spokojniejszym tonem zadał pytanie. -Mogę przedstawić naszą cerberyjską ofertę? -Oczywiście, po to ci ją wysłałem. Tech-kapłan znów odwrócił się do swojego rozmówcy i zaczął. -Goroku el Agraelu, za twoje wyposażenie jesteśmy ci w stanie dać 2 barki i jedną flotę w pełnym stopniu skompletowaną i gotową do walki.Do tego na tych dwóch barkach znajdziesz standardowe wyposażenie Astartes.Wszystkie pojazdy zostaną co prawda poprawione po naszemu ale to będzie czysta kosmetyka.Do tego na każdej barce będzie stacjonowała po 2 Stormbirdy,sporo Thunderhawków i Storm Eagli. A jeśli oddacie nam STC pancerza damy wam STC czołgu Sicarian- co prawda w najstarszej wersji bez żadnych naszych czy jakichkolwiek poprawek ale wam wystarczą w zupełności.A jeśli nasze państwo zostanie wciągnięte w coś na kształt waszych ziem zakonnych podobnie jak planety Ultramaru to nasze siły będą do waszej dyspozycji podobnie jak zaplecze naukowe.Tylko że wasza ochrona ma trzymać Inkwizycje chcącą nam tu zrobić kuku na lata swietlne. Jeśli temu podołacie to istnieje szansa że mogą nas połączyć bardzo dobre stosunki- o tym jaką wówczas dopiero wasz park maszynowy przeżyje rewolucję to nie wspomnę.Co ty na to Mistrzu? Po długiej przemowie tech-kapłana wstał również Ironwraith i powiedział bardzo oficjalnym tonem. -Z uwagi na niebezpieczeństwa takiego transferu technologi sojusz będzie najlepszą opcja.My budujemy sprzęt, dajemy naszych tech-szturmowców i Armię a wy zapewniacie trzymanie się niektórych co bardziej upierdliwych organizacji daleko od nas oraz dzięki temu że jesteśmy waszymi światami obniżacie nam imperialne podatki, bo Imperator w swej mądrości tylko o zwolnieniu nas z tego zapomniał, ale jako wasze światy "rekrutacyjne" nie musimy ich płacić.Tak więc co ty na to? I od razu uprzedzam że jeśli sfinalizujemy sojusz to i tak masz miejsce w radzie ale decyzję podejmuję ja,uciekanie przed podatkami to jedno ale godność trzeba jakąś mieć. Najwyższy Sędzia skinął głową i w ciszy począł rozważać ofertę. Proponowano mu o wiele więcej niż oczekiwał się dostać i to pomimo tego, iż, o czym wolał na razie nie mówić, był świadomy tego, że ich gospodarze całą rozmowę w thunderhawku po prostu podsłuchali. Mimo tego dawali mu więcej niż chciał, nie wspominając już o naprawdę intratnym sojuszu - żadnych haczyków, po prostu czysty, korzystny układ. Jedynym mankamentem była sama trudność trzymania Inkwizycji czy Eklezji z daleka. - To...korzystny układ. Bardzo. Ale trzeba wyjaśnić kilka spraw - Nawet jako światy z naszego, nazwijmy to, dominium, to i tak będziecie podlegać kontroli Inkwizycji oraz innych organizacji Imperium, tak jak i my sami. Rada Terry, a na pewno już niektórzy jej członkowie będą postrzegać to jako przejęcie zakonu, na którego czele będzie stał marionetkowy mistrz, przez Velesa Ironwraitha. A to jeszcze tylko zwiększy ich wrogość do was. Ale mam pewien pomysł jak temu przeciwdziałać. - Gorok El Agrael przerwał swój wywód i przeprosiwszy zebranych założył na chwilę hełm, by odebrać transmisję od Hefaistosa. - Zgódźmy się mój panie, Sicarian to znakomity niszczyciel czołgów, wesprze nie tylko nas, ale i Gwardię. Nie muszę też wspominać o stormbirdach, ale musimy w przyszłości STC bądź większą ich liczbę, są zbyt przydatne, by pozostawały tylko tu. - - Kantelu, masz coś do powiedzenia? - - Jeżeli zostaną naszymi światami rekrutacyjnymi, to i mi ten układ pasuje. Ale niech sobie za dużo nie pozwalają, muszą znać swoje miejsce. - Po odbyciu rozmowy z podwładnymi Gorok zdjął hełm i uśmiechnięty jeszcze szerzej niż poprzednio, kontynuował swoją odpowiedź. - Jeżeli układ ma dojść do skutku, a Rada Terry ma zostawić nas wszystkich w spokoju, utworzymy w Systemach nasz posterunek, w sile...zakonu. O ile Rada Terry zgodzi się na tak znaczne rozszerzenie naszych sił. Jeżeli tak, to za...110 lat, mniej więcej, pojawi się tu mobilny klasztor z naszymi siłami - będą one zarówno bronić systemów jak i gwarantować waszą nietykalność i współpracę. Jednak, jeżeli do układu ma dojść, to zapewnicie mojemu zakonowi wszystkie ulepszenia do sprzętu, jaki teraz dostaniemy za pancerze - możecie nie płacić podatków i zachować większość waszych sił przez większość czasu na swoim terenie - jednak jako wasi "protektorzy" mieć będziemy pierwszeństwo w otrzymywaniu lepszego wyposażenia. Ze swojej strony zapewnimy wam spokój oraz ekskluzywny dostęp do STC, jeśli jakieś znajdziemy. STC Łowcy, oprócz was, posiada tylko Mars i nasza planeta zakonna, Incubus. To zapewni wam odpowiednie zarobki. - Najwyższy Sędzia zaczerpnął tchu i sprecyzował swoją ofertę do końca. - Za 2 barki, z jedną flotą osłonową, pełnym wyposażeniem astartes, z waszymi modyfikacjami dla pojazdów, nie tylko tymi kosmetycznym - 20 tysięcy gotowych pancerzy wraz z podstawowym uzbrojeniem. Zgadzam się oddać STC Łowcy za podstawowego Sicariana. Co do przejęcia zwierzchnictwa nad waszymi układami - zapewniam, nie będzie to tylko "papierowa" władza - zostaniecie zwolnieni z podatku, jak i będziecie mogli nadal prowadzić swoje interesy i zajmować swoją polityką - ale będziecie zobowiązani do udzielenia pomocy, a układu będzie pilnowało 1000 marines. Miejsce w waszej radzie przyjmujemy, ale o ile nie będziecie próbować separować się od Imperium, to nie powinniśmy się wtrącać. To nasza ostateczna oferta. A do panów Strykera i Blitza - chętnie zobaczę, jak wasze kanonierki zrzucają waszych żołnierzy w zmodyfikowanych Łowcach na kogoś innego, niż marines, chyba, że będą to jebani marines pieprzonego Chaosu. - - Pomagało pilnować jeśli czepić się szczegółów.Nie żeby coś ale mam pod rozkazami armię elitarnych zmodyfikowanych komandosów w pancerzach wspomaganych i siły zwykłych ludzi w dobrych pancerzach z dobrą bronią.Do tego niedawno opracowali dla nich proste egzoszkielety. Wojskowo na pewno nie stracisz na naszym sojuszu. Z Chaosem radzimy sobie do tej pory spokojnie choć wejście z twoimi Łowcami na pole bitwy na pewno będzie zajebiste-uśmiechnął się Ironwraitch po raz pierwszy chyba całkiem szczerze. -Liczę na to że my- spadkobiercy lepszych czasów- i wy synowie naszego władcy znów będziemy zaprowadzać porządek w galaktyce.Co do tego wyposażenia dostaniecie oczywiście ze wszystkimi modyfikacjami, na sojusznikach się nie oszczędza.Skoro będziemy sojusznikami to jednak dasz się namówić do zwiedzania miasta razem ze mną? Naprawdę warto wielu rzeczy spróbować. Tymczasem na wyświetlaczu pilotowanego przez majora Johna Strykera pojawił się nowy holo-przekaz od najlepszego przyjaciela Hermana Blitza. -Witaj, Ironwraith chce wejść w sojusz z tymi zakonnikami.W sumie już prawie go podpisywali.Cholera dożyliśmy czasów w których prawo Imperium pomoże nas chronić przed jego własnymi organizacjami. -Jebał pies imperialne prawo- wyrzucił z siebie wściekły Stryker, znany z głębokiej nienawiści do reszty Imperium -nasz przywódca narusza niezależność Systemów.Znasz prawo-powinieneś już dawno powiadomić wszystkich dowódców a pałać powinien być oblegany do cholery.Co cię powstrzymało od rozwalenia mu łba serią ze Slaug-a ? -John - powiedziała spokojnie postać jego przyjaciela z hologramu- nie masz dosyć traktowania nas jak potencjalnych zdrajców? Chce walczyć za Imperium bez czucia noża wymierzonego w plecy. Pamiętasz moje opowieści o Chenkowie? Olał nas całkowicie bo co to dla niego za strata kilku marines i oddziałów jakichś cerberyjczyków.Mówię ci to zanim zrobisz coś głupiego! Odpuść i wyląduj-nie wiem weź urlop cokolwiek ale nie działaj pod wpływem emocji ! -Odczep się Blitz - w imię swoich lęków zdradzasz swoje własną ojczyznę !! Bez obioru. Po rozłączeniu rozmowy i kilku wdechach w celu opanowania targającego nim gniewu włączył komunikator na paśmie jego oddziału i zaczął. -Tech-equesi, jedni z najlepszych pośród naszego elitarnego wojska mam dla was straszną nowinę.Nasz przywódca chce porzucić niezależność i całkowicie połączyć się z toczonym degeneracją Imperium.Tylko nasz oddział jest w pełnej gotowości by wykonać swój obowiązek ochrony ojczyzny !!! Wszyscy jesteście ze mną czy są wśród was tchórze którzy w obliczu trudnych wyborów stchórzą ?! Każdy z pilotów w jego skrzydle właśnie zdał sobie sprawę z tego co mówił ich dowódca- w celu uchronienia własnego państwa mają zrobić zamach stanu.Jeden z jego skrzydłowych zapytał go. -Dziewiątka nam pomoże ? Bez wsparcia tech-falconów ciężko będzie je wykonać by mieć 100% pewności zwłaszcza że otacza go gwardia a w mieście ciężko się walczy myśliwcami kontra piechotą. -Blitz i jego oddział jest wierny Ironwraitchowi. Niestety mój przyjaciel zdradził Cerberusa razem z przywódcą. Wiem ze z wieloma z jego oddziału się przyjaźnicie ale teraz to wróg. Po tej rozmowie w eterze zabrzmiała cisza.W niej dało się wyczuć wahanie pilotów między wiernością dowódcy a wiernością dla przysięgi wojskowej.Jednak za chwilę z głośnika dowódcy zaczęły się dobywać potwierdzenia odbioru jego rozkazu a formacja do tej pory luźna zaczęła tworzyć groźne kliny zawracając nad stolice. Podczas gdy Stryker przekonywał swój oddział do zaatakowania swojego przywódcy Blitz organizował siły do walki ze swoim przyjacielem.Spotkał jednak czegoś czego się nie spodziewał, większość armii nie będącej członkami Gwardii stwierdziło że nie pomoże mu. -Do cholery ludzie, przysięgaliście Ironwraitchowi wierność !! Wasze słowa są nic nie warte bo nie zgadzacie się z decyzją dowódcy? Na ten słowny atak jedynie dowódca jednego z oddziałów Vermin Venator odpowiedział. -Przysięgaliśmy i jemu i naszemu państwu.Jego decyzja może nie być dobra dla państwa.Nie wystąpimy przeciw niemu otwarcie ale nie przeszkodzimy Strykerowi w przeprowadzeniu zamachu stanu. Blitz pobladł na tę wieść.Tech-szturmowcy odwrócili się od Ironwraitcha. Teraz w stolicy jego własnego państwa broni go tylko Gwardia Pałacowa jego odział i Armia Obrony Planetarnej o ile wzorem tech-szturmowców nie zdradzili.Jednak za chwilę z komunikatora usłyszał głos. -Mechanikus ciągle wierzy w mądrość swojego przywódcy. Pomożemy w miarę środków jakimi dysponujemy. Za chwilę usłyszał również. -Armia tez stoi po stronie Fabrykanta.Moje jednostki są do twojej dyspozycji. Po takich deklaracjach pojawiły się szanse na ochronienie zarówno władcy jak i rodzącego się sojuszu.Jednak cała walka musi się rozegrać możliwie poza miastem. -Dobra chłopaki bierzcie plecaki rakietowe.Do tego po 2 rakiety p-lot i tyle ammo do wszystkiego co mamy żeby tylko być jak możliwie jak najlepiej przygotowani jak i najbardziej mobilni.Na przedmieścia dostaniemy się na motorach antygrav i Land Speederach. -Armia ma ustawić pozycje ogniowe na najwyższych partiach miast a Nunatiam Luctum mają ostrzeliwać kanonierki - tylko te antygravitacyjne czołgi nadążą za kanonierkami- zaordynował Herman. Po wydaniu tych rozkazów z pałacu wyjechała formacja całej dziewiątki w pełnym sprzęcie budząc sensację u przechodniów.Zapewne ani jeden nie wiedział że teren ich miasta to teraz miejsce zamachu stanu. ....Skoro będziemy sojusznikami to jednak dasz się namówić do zwiedzania miasta razem ze mną? Naprawdę warto wielu rzeczy spróbować. - Zakończył Veles propozycją zwiedzania miasta. Najwyższy Sędzia Gorok uśmiechnął się i miał odpowiedzieć, kiedy przyszło kolejne powiadomienie. Marines założył hełm, aby odebrać przekaz od Sędziego pierwszej kompanii. - Mistrzu, niejaki John Stryker przeprowadza właśnie zamach stanu, jego eee...tech - eqauesi są z nim, Blitz, Mechanicum,Armia i PDF pozostali wierni. Niestety mają w cholerę myśliwców i kanonierek. Wchodzimy do akcji? - Gorok szybko przeanalizował sytuację i odpowiedział podkomendnemu, po chwili przełączając się na kanał łączący go z siłami na orbicie. - Odmawiam, pilnować pałacu, zetrzecie tych, których nie dorwą Łowcy. - - Do Łowczego, szykować Łowców, wszystkich. Czekać na wyznaczenie celów przez naszych sojuszników. Fabrykatorze Generale, być może już wiesz, ale jeden z twoich podwładnych, John Stryker przeprowadza właśnie zamach stanu, jego Tech - equesi są z nim. Proszę o pozwolenie na wejście w waszą przestrzeń powietrzną moich Łowców. Ironwraith po usłyszeniu tych rewelacji pobladła jednak za chwilę jego twarz niebezpiecznie poczerwieniała.Dotknął skroni aktywując komunikator. -Blitz, masz z pomocą Łowców wystrzelać ile dasz radę statków w powietrzu. Armia ma rozstawić na dachach systemy p-lot. Przełączając na drugi kanał wydał kolejne rozkazy. -Działa laserowe mają zestrzelić wszystkie pojazdy Superbian Ferrum nad stolicą!!! Oficer zaskoczony poprosił o powtórzenie autoryzacji i samego rozkazu.Nie była to najlepsza decyzja. -Matole stojący koło kontrolek, ten kanał jest do kurwy nędzy zastrzeżony tak że odpalaj bo wyślę tam Filii Irae a wtedy poznasz wiele szczegółów swojej i twoich podwładnych anatomii!!! -Mistrzu, przepraszam za ten skandal.Schrońmy się w moim prywatnym schronie, Armia i Blitz dadzą sobie z tym kretynem radę. Niebo nad stolicą -Tech-equici kierować się nad pałac, ewentualne jednostki Gwardii Pałacowej wyeliminować nim wystartują. Jednak za chwilę w kokpicie Strykera zawyły alarmy o wystrzelonych pociskach a co gorsza o aktywacji laserów obrony planetarnej. Rzeczywiście z kierunku miasta leciały chmary pocisków i rakiet, wystrzelonych zapewne przez Armię.Jednak za chwilę dumny oddział zdrajców poznał pełnię swojego błędu. Jednoczenie ze strony miasta uderzyły w eskadry kanonierek i myśliwców pociski-w większości albo nie uszkodziły statków zbytnio lub zostały wymanewrowane.Jednak za chwilę strumienie laserów z działek obronnych zdziesiątkowały statki. -Panie obrona planetarna ładuje do nas ze wszystkich laserów!! Stryker wiedział że do miasta się już nie przebije.Jednak gdy chciał ratując ludzi zawrócić na jego oddział spadli kolejni wrogowie.Z orbity ostrzeliwując rakietami pikowali żołnierze w pancerzach "Łowca"-swoją skutecznością jakby potwierdzając słowa Strykera-niszcząc w pierwszym momencie wiele statków. Jednak gdy te już maiły uderzyć na pikujących z góry imperialnych z dołu zaatakowała dziewiątka z plecakami rakietowymi wystrzeliwując swoje rakiety w silniki by następnie bronią ręczna masakrować pilotów przez przeszklone kokpity.W jednym momencie osaczeni zdrajcy skierowali swoje statki na ziemię by tam postawić rozpaczliwy opór-w powietrzu zmasowany atak zmniejszył stan osobowy oddziału o 60 % w ciągu zaledwie kilkunastu minut walki. Lądujący i katapultujący się tech-equesi chroniąc się za wrakami pojazdów zaczęli się odstrzeliwać siłom atakującym ten ostatnia bazę zdrajców. Jednak szybki szturm tech-falconów do tego wspierany ostrzałem z "Łowców" szybko wybił ich wszystkich, oprócz dowódcy.Ten świetny oficer,niedawny wzór dla cerberyjskich kadetów czołgał się teraz w błocie próbując wiedziony atawistycznym instynktem uciec od zbliżającego się wroga.Jego broń została zniszczona a miecz leżał daleko za zbliżającym się do niego z mieczem w prawej a pistoletem boltowym w drugiej wieloletniego przyjaciela-Hermana Blitza. -Zdejmij hełm i wstań-rozkazał zimnym,zmienionym przez głośniki hełmu głosem dowódca tech-falconów. -Chcesz mi dać honorową śmierć? Zmieniłeś się w psa Ironwraitha, jego synalka Firelorda i tej kurwy Amrais. Wal się i popisz się przed twoimi panami psie jak wiedząc że czynisz źle mordujesz ostatniego sprawiedliwego. Na tę tyradę wciąż próbującego się odczołgać Strykera Blitz odpowiedział tylko. -Imperator mi świadkiem że oni chcą dobra Systemów i wierzę w nich.Jesteś zaślepionym głupcem jeśli nie widzisz że czasy się zmieniły.Do tego w stronę miasta gnają wierne oddziały tech-szturmowców i posiłki Armii, twoi sympatycy stacjonujący w mieście stracą dziś głowy. Po tych słowach padł głuchy strzał.Czaszka niedanego dowódcy buntu razem z hełmem eksplodowała rozrzucając ochłapy mózgu i bryzgając krwią. Blitz spokojnie schował broń jeszcze dymiąca po wystrzale do kabury i wydał rozkaz. -Ironwraith na nas liczy, ruszamy razem-wy tez Łowcy- załatwić tych którzy w momencie próby się zawahali!!Marsz!!! Miesiąc później-pałac Fabrykanta -W obliczu zasług z kampanii na Morpheusie gdzie wiernie on i jego oddział wspomagali w walce Siły Imperium z wrogimi Tau, oraz za ogromny wkład w stłumienie w zarodku zamachu stanu i pociągnięcie do odpowiedzialności opieszałych dowódców, ja Veles Ironwraith-przywódca Systemów Cerberusa, przywódca Cerberyjskiego Bractwa Marsa oraz zgromadzenie Starszych jak i Senat jednogłośnie przyznają ci najwyższe cerberyjskie odznaczenie - Oko Imperatora. Ironwraith wygłosił to przemówienie wręczając stojącemu w pancerzu wspomaganym bez hełmu Hermanowi Blitzowi, wykonany ze złota i czerwonych diamentów medal, przedstawiający imperialnego orła w kole zębatym na tle krzyżujących się 4 błyskawic. -Was żołnierze zarówno imperialnych jak i naszych cerberyjskich oznaczam naszym cerberyjskim oznaczeniem-Gwiazdą Żelazną w uznaniu zasług. Następnie on jak i zgromadzeni Marines, tech - szturmowcy i żołnierze, kapłani i wielu innych rozpoczęli ucztę na cześć sojuszu z Niosącymi Karę. Wszyscy wiedzieli że jeśli zawsze ich współpraca będzie się układała jak podczas opisywanej już w pieśniach walki ramię w ramię tech-szturmowców z Łowcami, przed cerberyjsko-zakonnymi siłami Segmnentum Tempestus stoi otworem. Gorok El Agrael obserwował z uśmiechem jak cerberyjski dowódca, Herman Blitz otrzymuje od swojego przywódcy ich największe odznaczenie. Zasłużył sobie na to swoją niezachwianą lojalnością, której nie złamała nawet przyjaźn. Niektórym fakt zabicia przez Blitza jego przyjaciela czyniłby go kimś złym i godnym pogardy, ale Najwyższy Sędzia wiedział, że jest inaczej. Widział nagranie z egzekucji na Strykerze na żywo i przekazał je Ironwraithowi, by - jeżeli by zechciał - mógł wykorzystać ten materiał do odstraszenia kolejnych zdrajców i promowania patriotycznej postawy jaką wykazał się Blitz. Po skończonej ceremonii żołnierze udali się na zasłużoną popijawę, a Gorok i jego marines udali się z Ironwraithem, by w ciszy i spokoju dogadać ostatnie elementy ich umowy przed odlotem Goroka i jego ludzi na Incubus. - Mówiłem to już, ale powtórzę, jestem pod wrażeniem waszych żołnierzy, bardzo sprawnie poradzili sobie podczas zamachu stanu, a pierwszy, tak poważny test bojowy moich Łowców też uważam za udany. Szkoda śmierci tak wielu ludzi i straty sprzętu, ale takie właśnie są konsekwencje zdrady. - Przy tych słowach czarny marine spoważniał, a jego szeroki do tej pory uśmiech zmienił się w wąsko zaciśnięte wargi. - Cieszę się, że nas sojusz mimo wszystko doszedł do skutku, chciałbym, aby moi marines mogli już uczestniczyć w obronie Systemów, ale naszym priorytetem jest Forsarr. I o tym także chciałbym porozmawiać, jak wiesz, nasze rodzime Segmentum trapią rozliczne plagi, jak z resztą i całą Ludzkość. Nasz sektor upada pod nawałą orków - z resztą, to jest naszym najpierwszym obowiazkiem i powodem naszego powstania. Pieprzony Garakhag... Szkoda, że orki żyją tak długo, bo po ostatnich podbojach jego WAAAGH ! straciło rozpęd i przed oblężeniem nas bądź Deliverance muszą odbudować swoją armię. A oblężenie świata astartes to coś, do czego potrzebują około 60 lat. Mój zakon zdąży więc powstać i to na nas będzie spoczywał obowiązek jego pokonania. Bracia z Kruczej Gwardii wesprą nas w krucjacie Forsarrskiej, ale to za mało. Chciałbym zaoferować ci możliwość poszerzenia stanu posiadanych planet, o ile odbijesz ją sobie od orków, gdy my będziemy zajmować Garakhaga i jego wojsko. Zastanowisz się ? Ironwraith uśmiechnął się, po czym wezwał do sali Blitza. Po chwili do sali wmaszerował niedawno odznaczony bohater.Po Mistrzu zakonników dało się widzieć ogromne zdziwienie-nie nosił swojego odznaczenia.Jeszcze dużo będę musiał się o tych ludziach nauczyć-pomyślał. -To zaszczyt dołączyć moje siły do twojej krucjaty Goroku.A ty co powiesz Blitz? Na wspomnienie o Orkach ciałem tech-falcona wstrząsnął dreszcz, zakonnik pomyślał-On się ich boi ? -Panowie- zaczął ściągając hełm,twarz która ukazała się po tej czynności nie wyrażała strachu, wyrażała taka wściekłość i żądzę mordu jaką zakonnik spotkał chyba tylko u żołnierzy Paktu Krwi-jest ci wiadome jak wstąpiłem do korpusu tech-szturmowców. Nienawidzę tej zielonej zarazy i będę ją na twój rozkaz niszczył tak by ślad po nich nie został. Ironwraith uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. -Słowa Blitza to moja odpowiedź.Szykuj ładownie swoich statków bo mam ci do zaoferowania parę fajnych zabawek.Tylko my poprowadzimy krucjatę w stylu Ultramarines-nim na każdej planecie koloniści nie zbudują jakiś konkretnych osiedli nie ruszamy dalej. Po tych słowach upił łyk wina. -Tak apropo wymiany handlowej chciałbym żebyś w miarę możliwości przetestował wszczepy tech-szturmowców na twoich marines,Joahim var Radeck gwarantuje 80% pewności.Tylko za te wszczepy chciałbym jakieś STC-byłoby miło jeśli byłyby kompletne i nie dotyczyły urządzeń kuchennych statków transportowych.Nie uwierzysz jaki kit niekiedy wciskają Wolni Handlarze chcący kupić nasze pojazdy. Po czym dodał. Dasz wiarę że nasi tech-szturmowcy po modyfikacjach dopiero w wieku 190-200 lat mają objawy starzenia się na poziomie wysportowanego i absolutnie zdrowego 40-latka?Tak tylko mówię-dodał chichotając Fabrykant bo var Radeck się zastanawiał jak technologia spowalniania starzenia się przyjęłaby na twojej planecie.Twierdzi że za tą technologię chce tylko kilku Hermusjan. Kto to są Hermusjanie to już z jego wypowiedzi nie wyłowiłem niestety, ale jakbyś wiedział-dodał poważniejąc-to załatw mu kilka żywych okazów i trochę ich trucheł.Jego eksperymenty są niekiedy straszne,niekiedy śmieszne ale zawsze mają jakiś pożyteczny cel.I serio dam terapię genową do przedłużania życia dla cywilów w zamian za to. Zakonnik uśmiechnął się raz jeszcze ale w głowie przebiegła mu jeszcze jedna myśl- Humor cerberyjczyków to też sprawa do której nie przywyknę, a ich kontrakty handlowe to chyba kalki tych zawieranych przez Mrocznych Eldarów. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:XXx-tech-heretyk Kategoria:Gorokel